


An Endless Sonnet

by MercyKilling



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Civil War, Amnesia, Bad Ending, Civil War (Marvel), Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, after civil war, alternative universe, amnesiac steve, meaningless, ptsd tony
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyKilling/pseuds/MercyKilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>长达十三年的视奸（×）</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Endless Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

> 我不拥有人物，他们属于漫威。惨遭海外朋友剧透内战，私心希望在被虐之前产出一点。脑洞开到南极去了。笔力有限，文渣见谅。另外如果有习惯BGM的姑娘请播放打雷姐-Old money.鞠躬。

那是身处南极冰洋的Steve Rogers第一次见到那个男人。  
男人身形高大，身材结实，在厚重的衣服包裹下却不显臃肿。走近Steve的方向时，Steve看到他成熟而充满男性魅力的小胡子，虽然他的实际年龄也许比他看上去的还要大一些；微微凹陷的脸颊和突出的颧骨让男人一双大眼睛更加大得吓人了。他一头精心打理的深色短发在冰冷的风里被撕扯成凌乱的形状，而男人却毫不介意地任由垂落的额发挡住自己的眼睛。浓密的眼睫中时而闪过一丝暗淡的光——他的眸子，是和海洋一样的刚蓝色，有同样不见底的幽深和冻结的温度。  
Steve不认为他是科考者，鉴于他什么装备都没带；他也不像是捕猎人或探险家，那挺直的脊背，制作精良的衣物，更像是养尊处优的富豪。这位“富豪”安静地望着渺无边际的汪洋，在冰雪上站了很久，才向来时的方向走去，飞机载着他消失成天边的黑点。  
Steve眯起眼睛，慢慢转过身沉入属于他的海底。

他见到这个男人的第二年，确定了这个男人是好人。就算他见到男人的时间还不足一小时。没什么理由，他相信自己的识人雷达。  
男人还是一样的姿势，插着口袋平视前方，如果不是鼻尖呼出的白雾，他怀疑男人是准备把自己站成一尊毫无生命的雕像。Steve想上前打招呼，还是谨慎地忍住了这股不知从哪里翻涌起来的冲动。男人静默地站着，Steve就抱着手臂看着，不知过了多久，男人和去年一样缓慢地转身离开，只不过Steve听见男人遗留在空气里的一声轻叹。

第三年，Steve数着日子几乎成为了一种习惯，在丧失时间感的日夜里，他就在海底沉睡，给自己的大脑定一个闹钟，然后在闹钟响起的时候醒过来。听起来很疯狂，但是这的确成功地帮助Steve度过了许多个单调的日子——日出，日落，周而复始。  
当男人再次出现在他的面前，Steve无法按捺住自己一直刻意回避的思考：这个人是谁？又为什么来这里？他一向是个行动派，但这次他不认为自己能上前询问，只能安静地看着男人走远。

第四年，男人的发长了些，软软地贴伏在额前的黑发柔和了他面庞的棱角。男人迎着冰凉阳光抬头时Steve才发现男人眼周的不是他以为的眉骨下的阴影，而是浅淡的黑眼圈。转身走向私人飞机，男人的背影在刺痛人眼的白光里依然显得孤独而锋利。  
Steve莫名为他揪心，他知道这些年男人还是没有从不为人知的过去中走出来，虽然自己根本做不到设身处地。

见了他很多次，Steve还是第一次看到这个男人流泪，他眼睛里化掉的冰山缓缓融成流水，在通红的眼角留下一道晶亮的水痕。他声音嘶哑着说了什么，可Steve没听清。  
他突然觉得胸口闷闷地疼痛。  
他回忆着他前几次见到男人的样子，数清了这是他见到男人的第五个年头。

时间走得很快又很慢，他们已经相见了一只手数不尽的第六年。  
这次，男人开始向大海中扔东西。Steve皱眉，却还是沉向海底，凭借良好的动态视力看清了缓慢沉到海底的东西。  
那是一块狗牌，上面刻着部队编号、军衔、和一个名字，Steve Rogers.  
他望着那块小小的东西，没伸手去触碰。男人让它留在这里总归是有意义的，他选择尊重男人的决定。但当他回到水面时，环顾四周发现男人已经离开了。  
这次见面过于匆忙，Steve甚至来不及端详男人的脸，看看他在过去的一年里改变了多少。  
他为此感到遗憾和一丝没来由的悲伤。

一年后的Steve，等到了一个神色匆匆的男人和一块带着星星的厚重盾牌。Steve在摇曳的水光里盯着有些磨损的边漆出神，心里把这当成男人送给他的第七年的礼物。

第八年，男人没来。Steve在停留过长的太阳下等待着，直到那抹光线渐渐被黑暗替代。  
也许他对男人的单方面见面就止于这一年了？鉴于他到现在都不知道男人前来的目的，甚至男人的名字和身份，曾经拥有的期待在现在变得无比可笑。  
他回头望向远方时，倒映着闪烁星空的海面依旧淡薄而沉默。

当第九年的那一天，Steve浮出水时，正对上男人青肿的眼。Steve皱起眉头，男人挺直的脊背，在黑色的大衣里消瘦了许多；鼻骨和眼眶处的伤痕触目惊心；还有一条手臂打着绷带，吊在脖子上。Steve清楚衣物的包裹下是更多的伤口，或深或浅。Steve痛心之外涌上一股出离的怒意，那丛无名之火被他的深呼吸压抑在心底。  
危险的工作。冷静下来的Steve似乎抓住了一闪而过的灵光，却无论如何也猜不透更多。

第十年，男人来得很早，在晨曦到来之前。Steve发现他的头发短了，露出光洁的额头，在黛青色的晦暗天光里衬得人精神了些。Steve为他的细微变化感到欣慰，因为男人的改变不止如此，他在望向这片冰海时，眼中悲哀的神色被抹去了不少，拭去尘埃的眼底仿佛在沉寂的夜里燃起了一点光亮。Steve发现自己不知何时扬起了嘴角，不知名的情绪隐秘地包裹着他的心脏，在这些日子里藤蔓般潜滋暗长。  
当一个女人走到他身边时，Steve才意识到男人这些令人欣喜的改变是为什么。女人红发碧眼，精干而优雅，但令人不解的是，她美丽的脸上很明显地写着忧虑，视线在男人的面庞和无垠的海上徘徊。而她身旁的男人似乎比以前的每一次都安心，绷着脸、抿着薄唇的神色有所缓和，似乎放下了多年以来的重负。  
Steve的目光兜兜转转，还是回到了二人紧紧相握的手上。对视，转身。二人留下的深浅不一脚印在贴近地面的风中被细细填平，剩余的痕迹也追逐着二人的身影消失在模糊地平线的彼方。  
胸口沉寂的位置蓦地跳动，Steve慌忙将眼神移开那个灼痛人眼的方向，即使他没什么需要逃避的。

天气在第十一年突然糟糕得要命，海浪猛烈拍击着海岸，扯碎冰块卷进泡沫里。风太大，男人乘坐的直升机根本无法降落在冰盖上，空中影绰的铁块摇晃得像即将坠落的鸟儿，夹杂着雪粒和破碎冰碴的风拍击在直升机上发出噼啪的声响，撕裂般的动静搅碎在螺旋桨中，一切又很快被浓重的白雾吞没不见。Steve紧张地握紧了拳头。  
终于飞走了。  
Steve松了口气，身体肌肉紧绷得发疼，周身浮上很久未感受到的寒意。  
他明知道每次到这种地方来，都是男人冒着极大危险的坚持；明希望男人停止揭开所有的伤口开始新的生活，又怎么会自私到希望占据男人的时间呢？

第十二年的这一天，对于极地来说天气温暖得离谱。男人显然也察觉到了，他独自离开飞机时舔了舔唇，伸手扯了一下领口的第一粒扣子，黑色衣物间露出一截小麦色的皮肤，从下颌延伸到脆弱的喉结、顺着流畅的弧度隐没在锁骨间。他有些狼狈地向这边走来，步履不稳，几乎没了始终保持的理智模样。  
他应该是喝过了酒，而且不止一点——好吧，Steve只需要看看那双迷蒙而泛着水光的眼睛和不自然泛红的脸颊就可以判断。  
Steve皱着眉，红发女人没有在他身边吗？这几年男人的身体状况不比以前，如果再染上酗酒的习惯，他会垮掉的。  
他衷心希望男人不要再喝酒。他想帮助他，可直到男人被搀扶着远离，他都没想到自己能做什么。  
Steve痛恨无力感，围绕了自己太多年的。  
他最后还是没能忍住喉咙里沉重的啜泣。

十三年对于他来说只是一段等待，而对于已经不年轻的男人来说，这无异于漫长的煎熬。他不知道这种仪式性的重复探望意味着什么，他只知道，这应该很重要。  
一如既往地，男人靠近他的方向，但是，直到男人一只脚踏入冰冷的海水时Steve才意识到男人这次不只是想靠的近些。  
耳畔呼啸的风送来男人的喃喃低语。  
“我很抱歉，Steve.我从一开始就错了。”  
不，不要。Steve惊恐地看着男人迈开第二步，我相信你并没有做错什么。  
他不假思索地冲出水面，在男人迈出下一步之前握住了男人的肩，随着令人窒息的冷空气扑面而来的是男人身上冰雪和钢铁的凛冽气息。隔着厚厚衣物Steve也能触到男人肩膀硌人的骨头——很奇怪，外物无法影响他，他却能感受到男人的身体、颤抖、心跳。  
这是不是代表我可以碰触他。  
Steve在茫然的狂喜中手指收紧，他感觉到男人的脚步一滞，喉咙里发出惊诧的气声，目光穿透了Steve的身体，身体晃动几乎站不稳。  
“Steve……？”  
是的，是我。Steve低沉地开口，男人却没听到般重复着Steve的名字，低头望着肩膀上的他的手，无助得像个孩子。看来他一直以来寻找的是一个叫做Steve的人。  
是我吗？  
谁在乎呢。  
Steve将男人环进一个紧紧的拥抱，希望这样能给他以某种安慰，男人急促的呼吸吹拂在他的脸颊，温热而疼痛。Steve产生了一种错觉，好像他只有在面对这个男人才真实地存在一样。  
“回到你来的地方。”  
Steve不受控制地握住男人布满伤痕的冰凉的手，自然地与他十指紧扣，就像已经做过千百遍一样。  
刹那间，一道电流划过Steve的大脑，随即痛楚蔓延到全身。他下意识抽回手指，踉跄着跌回水中时震惊地发现自己半透明的身躯，从双脚开始，在洋流中如浮沙般碎裂，随着水面透过的斑驳的光影漂散开来。  
Tony.  
他脱口而出水面上无措地大喊着的男人的名字。  
他碧蓝的眼睛流出的唯一一滴泪水也湮没在咸涩的海水里，在他的金发化为光点沉入无边海洋时，他记起了。  
这是他被爱人葬入这片冰洋的第十四年。


End file.
